Space 103.2
Space 103.2 is a funk and disco radio station featured in ''Grand Theft Auto V''. The radio station is hosted by Bootsy Collins. Playlist *Bootsy's Rubber Band - I'd Rather Be With You (1976) *D-Train - You're the One for Me (1981) *Eddie Murphy - Party All the Time (1985) *Evelyn "Champagne" King - I'm in Love (12" Version) (1981) *Kano - Can't Hold Back (Your Lovin') (1982) *Kleer - Tonight (1984) *Bernard Wright – Haboglabotribin’ (1981) *One Way - Cutie Pie (1982) *Rick James - Give It to Me Baby (1981) *Sho Nuff - Funkasize You (1978) *Stevie Wonder - Skeletons (1987) *Taana Gardner – Heartbeat (Club Version) (1981) *Zapp - Heartbreaker, Pts. 1-2 (1983) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Con Funk Shun - Ffun (1978) *George Duke - Reach For It (1977) *Johnny "Guitar" Watson - Superman Lover (1976) *Kleer - Intimate Connection (1984) *Ohio Players - Fopp (1976) *The Kay-Gees - Master Plan (1974) *Zapp - Be Alright (LP Version) (1980) Gallery Space103.2Ad-GTAV.jpg|Billboard in Vinewood. Trivia *''Skeletons'' by Stevie Wonder was used in the second trailer for GTA V. *This is possibly Amanda De Santa's favorite radio station, as it is the defaut station whenever the player enters her Sentinel (alongside Lowdown FM). *"Give It To Me Baby" by Rick James is heard in the mission Fame or Shame. *This is also the fifth time a Rick James song is featured in a GTA game (four times in a radio station and one time the private room dances in GTA IV strip clubs). *"Party All the Time" by Eddie Murphy, can be heard in the background in-between songs whenever Bootsy Collins is talking. Charlie Murphy, Eddie Murphy's brother, also voiced Jizzy B in GTA San Andreas. The same song can be heard during the montage in the movie Meltdown. *This is the second time a song from Evelyn "Champagne" King is featured in the GTA series, appearing for the first time in Fever 105 with "Shame". *Taana Gardner's Heartbeat shares the same title with a song played by Don Johnson (featured in Los Santos Rock Radio) and with Robyn's With Every Heartbeat ''(featured in Non Stop Pop 100.7). **Sometimes, in a rather curious manner, the three songs will play at their respective stations right at the same time. Video See Also *'Bounce FM: A radio station featured in GTA San Andreas that plays funk music and also features songs from Rick James and Zapp. *Wildstyle: A station in GTA Vice City that also plays a song by Zapp. *Fever 105: Another Vice City station that also features songs by Rick James and Evelyn King. *VCFL: A radio station in GTA Vice City Stories that also features a Rick James song. *IF99: Another funk station featured in GTA IV. *Lo-Fi FM' and 'Futuro FM: Two radio stations from GTA2 which also play funk. *Radio '76 FM: A radio station in GTA 1 which plays funk. *K109 The Studio''': A radio station in GTA IV and EFLC which plays funk and disco music. Navigation Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Disco Music